Nico Yazawa
Nico Yazawa is one of the nine main characters in Love Live! School Idol Project. She also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club, The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries, and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening as a supoorting ally. Nico is the seventeenth waifu of Kirby Bulborb. In addition to this, Nico is also one of ShotoKujo's waifus. She is the namesake of the members of the Yazawa Family, which makes her one of the most influential waifus in the Kirby Bulborb lore. History Love Live! School Idol Project During her first year in high school, Nico started an idol group. However, one by one the members gave up because Nico's goal to become an idol was too much for them and they couldn't keep up. After joining u's, Nico became the Idol Research Club's president (before she passed on the role to Hanayo) and is interested in fashion. Therefore, she designs the group's outfits with Kotori. Her special skill is hair arrangement. She told her siblings that she was the leader of u's, and the other members of the group were her backup singers. The Beatles At The Literature Club Nico is introduced in Chapter 5, entitled "Griffin Street". She was introduced as a girl who, like several other students at the school, had her jacket tied around her waist. She then informed the other students at Griffin Street Academy that she was joining the Literature Club at their school. Realising that her first class is about to begin, Nico walks off. Later on, Nico goes out with Majin Buu, Ashley Buu, and Jean Pierre Polnareff (the latter becoming her husband later on). She also becomes one of Peter and Luke's closest friends at Griffin Street Academy. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Nico makes a brief cameo in "Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories", saying "Nico Nico Nii!" after Kirby Bulborb says happy birthday to her. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Nicole reveals her full name is "Nicole Yazawa", and that the other members of her family are Yazawas too (an obvious reference to Nico's family name). Nico herself also makes several cameo appearances. Personality Normally, Nico has quite an abrasive personality, but when she takes on her alternate personality, she becomes a happy, upbeat character who is always smiling, often saying her catchphrase, "Nico Nico Nii!" accompanied with a pose. She usually thinks a bit highly of herself but, despite that, she is also caring. A common joke is that she's often ignored by the other members of μ's when she claims that she is the better idol. Gallery 68243850_160201001816383_6441806986668408832_o.jpg 49432667_1329298433879135_4294282802767069184_n.jpg 49612677_967961656726260_3306106528418758656_n.jpg Nicole infobox.jpeg 584361cc19a2a nicodab jpg 7b789cf3c55daaff31b8c00135f07007.jpg Yazawa-Nico-3-love-live-school-idol-project-37589008-1280-720.jpg Nico-yazawa--8.jpg NICO.jpeg Nico.jpg Trivia * Nico is one of Peter Tagg's favourite waifus, and because of this, he decided to name Nicole's family the Yazawas. * Unlike the rest of μ's, she wears a pink cardigan on top of her school uniform's shirt, and under her winter uniform's blazer. * Nico is shown to be a very skilled cook despite saying she has never cooked before. * In the manga, Nico has a more easy-going personality. Category:Waifus Category:Humans Category:Kirby Bulborb's Waifus Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Supporting Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Griffin Street Category:The Hanayo Koizumi Appreciation Society Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Yazawa Family Category:Main Waifus Category:Griffin Street Academy Students Category:Luke (ShotoKujo)'s Waifus Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters